Arte
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Mi saliva se amontona en mi boca y me obligo a tragarla. ¡Dios! ¿Saben a qué tortura me veo sometida? ¿Cómo llegue a este punto? ¡¿En qué pensaba!
1. Belleza masculina

_**.**_

_**Bienvenidas/os a:**_

_**.**_

_**Arte**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Belleza masculina_

_._

_._

Deslice el fleco que cayó obstaculizándome la vista, removiéndolo de manera rápida, apreté fuerte con la zurda el lápiz de dibujo, tratando que mis dedos dejasen de tiritar en ese instante. Y de nuevo con mucho, pero en serio, mucho autodominio fije mi vista sobre el torso desnudo del modelo.

Mi saliva se amontona en mi boca y me obligo a tragarla. ¡Dios! ¿Saben a qué tortura me veo sometida? ¿Cómo llegue a este punto? ¡¿En qué pensaba?!

_Pensabas con tú vagi…_

—Cállate—no le deje terminar la palabra a esa insoportablemente sincera vocecilla, que zumbaba como molesta abeja dentro de mi cabeza.

Solo que, como es de esperarse, el modelo pensó que hablaba con él.

—No he dicho nada—me sentí estúpida cuando respondió. Giro su rostro y me miraba con curiosidad, levantando una de sus delineadas cejas con altivez.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué hablaba con mi jodida y pervertida mente? Eso, definitivamente, me llevaría a encabezar su lista de chicas con problemas mentales.

—Estoy con el auricular—balbuceo, y mi retorcida conciencia aplaude por mi inteligencia en cómo salir de momentos incómodos. Él, sin embargo, aún parece dudar—Celular—digo, entonces es que agradezco llevar mi cabellera, larga y rosa, sin diadema.

Con retraimiento, me escondo detrás del lienzo de papel que se apoya sobre un caballete. Él parece haberme creído, pues cuadra los hombros y vuelve al personaje.

_Estuvimos cerca._

Frunzo el ceño. ¡¿Por qué me sigue hablando?!

_Hablemos de cosas buenas—_me veo a mi misma en una versión mental, cruzando las piernas y dándose un aire filosófico—_¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá costado hacerse de aquellos cuadraditos en el abdomen? Chocolate, es lo primero en que me hace pensar. Una dulce y deliciosa barra. Imaginémoslo untado con miel, y a nosotras pasándole la lengua…_

—Oh por Dios—gimo, casi con dolor—Dame autocontrol—suplico, esperando que aquella voz chillona y insoportablemente sincera ya deje de hablar.

Respire pausadamente, enfocándome en mi trabajo. De pronto, ella se fue.

Sonreí y mire ya con más profesionalismo al sujeto en cuestión, como debía ser en principio.

Posaba como "El Pensador", encontrándose de perfil, obviamente para imitar a la escultura. Sentado sobre una roca de utilería de la Universidad de Bellas Artes, flexionando ambas piernas, la muñeca del brazo izquierdo sobre la rodilla del mismo sentido y la mano derecha debajo del mentón, sosteniéndolo y cubriendo ligeramente sus labios, el codo superpuesto en la superficie del cuarto zurdo. Cubría su entre pierna con un ligero tapado que no dejaba de torturarme con las ligeras corrientes de aire, no mentiré, mi vista tenia vida propia y en más de una ocasión paso por allí.

Sus músculos se contraían por la posición forzada, pero aun así él seguía ensimismado en su rol, y yo rayando sobre el cuadro de trabajo. Borraba y reacia. Debía ser perfecto.

No lograre acabarlo hoy, ya que como los artistas que somos sabemos que la perfección solo precisa de tiempo. Habrá una sesión más.

_Si tenemos suerte…_

Ignorare eso. ¿Se sorprendieron cuando dije somos? Sasuke y yo somos compañeros de salón, y esta es la única clase que compartimos, justamente la de "Dibujo de desnudos".

El trabajo consiste en hacer unos dobles de grandes obras. Lo malo fue la nula capacidad de escoger la obra y la pareja, el maestro, Might Guy, fue quien escogió tanto la obra como el compañero. Cuando dijo que nuestro modelo seria nuestro compañero de dibujo hubo una conmoción exagerada en la clase.

Y cuando supe que iba ser Sasuke mi modelo, pensé dejar y reprobar la materia. Allí entendí a que se debía la conmoción exagerada.

_Mentirosa ¡Te regocijaste! Incluso se lo refregaste en la cara a Ino Yamanaka_

—¡Diablos!—rompí la punta de mi lápiz, me apresure a darle cabeza.

Sasuke aún estaba con esa mirada pensativa y seria, de lleno en el personaje, sin salirse de posición. Envidiaba de alguna u otra forma su falta de incomodidad, yo, en su lugar, estaría de lo más nerviosa.

Cuando mis manos pidieron un receso le propuse a Sasuke que salga de esa posición tan extenuante para él y tortuosa para mí.

Pero no exactamente con esas palabras.

Se cubrió con una bata azul marino, mientras yo inspeccionaba hasta donde llegue con mi trabajo. Realmente está muy buena. No es por alardear, pero soy excelente con respecto a esto. Tan solo unos sombreados para darle más realismo al dibujo, uno que otro detalle y Miguel Ángel se sentirá orgulloso.

Estaba tan metida en mis correcciones a realizar que no me percate que el morocho se posiciono detrás de mí.

—Buen trabajo. Pronto acabaremos—su aliento golpeo mi oreja izquierda y mi cuello, había movido mi larga cabellera hacia mi hombro derecho para airearme.

Y allí note su presencia.

Él, repentinamente, extendió su mano, apuntando a mi dibujo.

—A esta zona le hace falta más trabajo, los dedos se ven amontonados—dijo refiriéndose al puño derecho de "El Pensador" versión moderna.

¿Lo hacía apropósito? El dibujo en sí ya está perfecto.

—No hace falta trabajo alguno, solo difumar algunas partes y sombrear otras. Estará listo para entregarlo mañana.

—No hay prisa—mencionó, como si yo me presionara—Sí tardas un poco más no hay problema—Imagine que sonreía, aunque no lo veía y aún así, en contra de mi voluntad, mis mejillas se llenaron de sangre y desprendían un ligero calorcillo —Con la cantidad de distracciones que tuviste es obvio que no lo dejes bien realizado… aún.

Lo susurro, estoy segura. Me hablaba como si me dijese una especia de confidencia. El doble sentido se prestaba para la ocasión, no estoy alucinando.

—Deberías apagar el móvil.

Eso… acabo con el encanto. Lástima, si alucine.

—Lo siento—me disculpe porque el tenia razón en lo de distraerme, solo que el motivo no era precisamente el que él sugería—¿Continuamos?

No dijo nada y se despego de mi zona, a lo que supuse era una aceptación de la idea. Creí que desfallecería en cualquier momento, su cercanía provocaba estragos a mis hormonas ya alborotadas.

_Si que sabes mentir. Estuviste a punto de saltar sobre sus labios y besarlo ¡Admítelo! ¡Desfallecer es lo último que pasaría!_

Cerré fuerte los parpados y luego los abrí, tratando de despejar de mi cabeza a esa cosa molesta.

Proseguí con mi trabajo, Sasuke se ha posicionado de nuevo, algo aburrido.

Mis labios se estiraron con satisfacción al terminar. Toda una obra de arte. Auguste Rodin me felicitaría.

—¿Acabaste?—mi sonrisa de yo-soy-un-pedazo-de-artista también fue obvio para Sasuke, que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero yo solo me encogí en mi lugar.

—Casi—acabe respondiendo.

Esto estaba mal, pero quería apreciarlo un poco más.

Primero sus tobillos, miraba con total lentitud mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Sus pantorrillas marcándose, luego su rodilla. De apoco subía mi vista hasta su entre pierna y volvía ruborizarme. Menee ligeramente la cabeza para no estacionar mi vista solo allí y llegue a su abdomen, suspire.

Justo cuando iba a ver lo más importante tres palabras me sacaron de orbita.

—Te gusta Sakura—su voz se oía ronca, seductora.

Me miraba, me estaba mirando todo el tiempo en que yo le escudriñe con mis ojos verdes.

¡Dios mío! Pensara que soy una pervertida.

_Y lo eres. Ya no lo niegues ¿va?_

—Termine—le dije, bastante atontada, observando su rostro.

Facciones sumamente varoniles y la piel perfecta, se veía tersa y suave. Su mirada no era de desaprobación como me esperaba. Al contrario, parecía excitado y divertido. Como si el efecto que me producía su desnudes fuera reveladora.

Se levando y camino hacia mi dirección, yo trate de enderezarme bien y ponerme profesional. ¡No podía apartar mi mirada de su cuerpo! ¡No podía!

Necesito cordura. ¿Alguien me vende la suya, por favor?

Llegó hasta el dibujo y lo contemplo con repentina seriedad.

Me pregunto que se sentirá verse a uno mismo, casi desnudo.

Sasuke, cuando termina la inspección, me dirige una mirada inefable.

—Buen trabajo.

Y lo veo alejarse, saliendo de la sala.

Luego de esa gran experiencia en la casa de Sasuke me quede turbada. No conciliaba el sueño al pensar que si no fuera tan… inalcanzable ¿Hubiera pasado algo más?

Me movía de un lado otro sobre la cama, sin poder alejar de mi cabeza su mirada provocadora.

Y, más por el cansancio que otra cosa, me quede dormida.

Desperté perlada en sudor, con la boca entre abierta y muy caliente.

Soñé con Sasuke.

Solo porque la jodida alarma me despertó no pude besarlo, en mi sueño, que realmente fue una recreación de todo lo que paso la tarde anterior, solo que con toques más provocadores y sensuales.

Vaya mala suerte.

Me levante rápidamente pues hoy presentaría mi trabajo. Guy debía darme el "Ok" y además, decirme a que obra yo interpretaría.

Solo espero que sea un semi-desnudo, no un desnudo total.

Había tantas obras que me ayudarían a no mostrar todo mi cuerpo, solo ruego que unas de ellas sea la elegida.

Al penetrar el salón vi a Sasuke sentado, como en siempre, en la esquina izquierda con un preludio de sonrisa, que hace falta añadir, es sumamente rara en el.

Guy llego, como siempre, feliz y floripón. Saltando como un idiota y desparramando sartas de palabrerías que siempre decía antes de las clases.

Pregunto quienes terminaron el trabajo y exigió, con exagerado animo, que viniesen a presentarlos rápidamente para que él les dé una opinión al respecto.

Fui la ultima en mostrárselo. Tomo el cuaderno cuando yo lo enseñe, arrebatándolo de mis manos un poco rudo.

Parecía emocionado y luego la emoción se fue.

Estaba algo asustada, el rostro de Guy no comunicaba mucho como con los demás, hasta que frunció las cejas y abrió la boca, solo para cerrarla un momento después.

_¡Di algo!_

—Sakura. Excelente trabajo—el aire que contenía pudo salir libremente por mi boca—Aunque falta un poco más de precisión con el puño—dijo, mirándome. Luego me sonrió como para aliviarme—El resto es perfección total. Tu modelo te ayudo bastante, por eso escogí este tema para ustedes—me entrego mi trabajo— Encárgate de ese detalle y preséntamelo luego.

Sonreí muy fingidamente. Obviamente toda la clase escucha tus correcciones, y a pesar que la mía fue una opinión muy buena, sabía que de haber escuchado a alguien yo no tendría necesidad de corregir nada.

Mire instintivamente a Sasuke y él muequeo tres palabras que me enfurecieron.

Sisee un improperio y me senté frustrada en mi lugar.

El profesor comenzó a distribuir las obras que pertenecían a los compañeros que actuaron como modelo.

—Sasuke Uchiha:…..

Lo censure en mi mente. No puedo creerlo, no puedo.

¡Porque carajos elige el profesor esa obra para mí!

Me niego a creerlo durante el resto del desarrollo de la clase, es totalmente inconcebible.

—Recuerden que de esto dependerá que aprueben el semestre. Deben ayudar a su compañeros como ellos les han ayudado—acaba su clase con este triste monologo en donde nadie puede reclamar nada.

Sasuke paso a lado de mi butaca, mientras yo guardaba mis lápices en orden de número. Su brazo rozo mi hombro y se agacho un poco.

—Hoy, en mi casa a las seis—yo no hable. Él chasqueo la lengua y profirió un monosílabo molesto— Ya la conoces.

No me dio ni tiempo para preguntarle sobre el tema de la utilería. Supongo que él lo tendrá todo alistado ¿no?

_¿Realmente te preocupa la utilería cuando vas a pasar otra afortunada tarde con Sasuke-kun?_

Sí, es un trabajo que vale puntos, casi toda la calificación, mejor dicho, porque aplicamos todo el conocimiento que se nos enseño.

_Tarara… Esta tarde… tarara... A solas con Sasuke…_

¡Deja de cantar!

_Admite que te gusta, y admite que a él también le gustas…_

Sí, claro. Que él me gusta es obvio ¿pero que yo le gusto? Pff… ni al caso. Además, pierdes el enfoque de lo importante. Él nos vera desnudas.

_¡Ah! El destino es sabio ¿No te gusta la ayudadita que nos mandamos?_

Estás loca, no me presentare. Eso. ¿Ves que es fácil?

La vocecilla me mandaba al diablo y yo fruncí mis labios, con ganas de reclamarle en alta voz.

—¡Hey! Sakura ¿Estas allí?

Parpadeo confundida por al aplauso justo sobre mi nariz. Ino Yamanaka me miraba como una loca. Y no la culpo.

Caminamos a la salida, ella me dijo que estuvo horas hablándome, cosa que es un poco exagerado, mientras yo hacía muecas de babosa.

—Lo siento—repetí por quinta vez—Estaba pensando.

—Ya sé. Es por la obra que te toca representar, ¿verdad?

Asentí, algo huraña.

Ino era mi amiga, pero también mi rival. Teníamos una relación competitiva y, a pesar de no estar en mi mismo salón, también llevaba la clase pero en otro horario.

Sabía lo del trabajo y cuál era la temática.

Sus ojos celestes se mostraron preocupados, pero pronto eso se tiño con un poco de malicia.

—¿Que te toco?—me abrazo por el hombro y me apego a su pecho—No le diré a nadie—levanto su escuálido brazo y me soltó. Luego se puso en frente de mi, apoyo su mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda la levanto, aparentando un juramento—Te lo prometo.

Sabía que no me dejaría en paz sino se lo decía.

—El nacimiento de Venus—murmure, lo suficientemente abochornada para que mi amiga sintiera lastima y contenga entre sus labios una sonora carcajada.

Ehm. No le duro mucho.

Exploto cinco segundos después, riendo como una demente.

—Pobre Sasuke—se limpio las gotitas de lagrima que rezumaban de sus ojos—Te vera desnuda.

Sonó exageradamente ofensiva, como si mi desnudez fuese el peor de los castigos que se pudiesen presenciar, pero sé que solo lo dice para molestar.

—No me vera, no iré—le contesto entre dientes. Ella me miro, como si no me creyera.

—Sí, claro. No iras—con todo y su sarcasmo me dejo sola, para adentrarse a su siguiente clase que también era la mía.

…_._

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Espero sus motivadores review ;)_

_¡Ah! Solo me queda avisar que este fic ya lo subí en fanfiction, hace un buen tiempo, solo que lo borre (hasta ahora no recuerdo porque) pero lo he visto en mi computadora y le quise dar otra oportunidad._

_Por eso ni el titulo (que ahora me parece muy vacio) no cambie, para que si lo reconocen lo lean de vuelta _

_Paz!_

_;)_


	2. ¿Belleza masculina o pura arrogancia?

_¡Hola! De ante mano, gracias por sus preciados y hermosos comentarios, los ame *.*_

_Me temo que este no es un capitulo nuevo, sino es el primer capítulo pero en la perspectiva de Sasuke._

_Fue un reto personal, me costó muchísimo tratar de pensar en la manera en que Sasuke lo haría xD_

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto, a pesar de todo, escribirlo ;)_

_Tómenlo como un plus, aunque claro, si quieren el siguiente capítulo (que será desde la perspectiva de Sakura), si les gusta escuchar a Sasuke tal vez haga lo mismo que con el primer capítulo : )_

…

_**.**_

_**Arte**_

_._

_._

_¿Belleza masculina o pura arrogancia?_

_._

_._

El aire expulsado por mi nariz no fue notado, aunque el propio aleteo nasal generase un pequeño sonido, parecido a un resoplido. Justo ella se había agachado un poco sobre el retrato, como queriéndose adentrar al dibujo. Su fleco la despisto de su concentración y lo removió rápidamente. Pronto volví mi vista hacia la mugre que posaba sobre la quinta baldosa hacia mi derecha. No quería que me notase infraganti.

Era por demás divertido observarla, hacía gestos exageradamente curiosos al dibujar. Sus cejas casi se encontraban cuando algo le salía mal y también tenia la mala costumbre de chasquear la lengua por ello.

Es demasiado transparente.

Incluso notaba cuando su mente vagaba. En momentos parecía encontrarse en un duelo mental. Sus ojos, ellos son sus principales delatores. Se mostraban confusos cuando eso le sucedía.

—Cállate—dijo de pronto y no pude ignorar, como en otras ocasiones, la orden. Esta vez lo dijo exageradamente alto.

—No he dicho nada—la observo saliendo de mi perfil. Se ha puesto repentinamente incomoda, removiéndose, sin ella misma notarlo, en su lugar.

—Estoy con el auricular—sus labios tiemblan ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente. Para su mala suerte nada se escapa de mis ojos—Celular—tantea de nuevo, esperando que me crea lo que dice.

Observo en dirección a sus orejas y ambos lóbulos se encuentran cubierto por una ondulante masa de cabello particularmente rosa. Levanto los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, aunque me molesta que la chiquilla no se tome en serio su trabajo.

Si quiere ser una verdadera artista, debería de desprenderse de todos los artilugios que la atrasen.

Al cuadrar los hombros, ella se esconde detrás del taburete. Aunque es algo inútil. Ya que en la posición que me encuentro, puedo, por el costado del cuadro, ver como su cuerpo es sostenido por una butaca, sus pies se hallan ligeramente separados y sus cejas se fruncen nuevamente con la mirada perdida sobre el retrato, aunque se nota que su mente no está sobre el dibujo.

—Oh por Dios—gime—Dame autocontrol—susurra, a lo que yo, inesperadamente, trago saliva.

Son palabras devastadoramente sensuales. Pareciese que se encuentra en una morbosa tortura.

¿Sera que, tras todos estos gestos y gesticulaciones, es un hombre que le provocaba con simples palabras a través de un aparato tan impersonal, como lo es el celular, eso?

Eso me molesta ¡Porque me toco alguien tan molesta y poco centrada!

Pero, con mucha seriedad, trato de que no se me note. Y vuelvo al personaje.

Puedo notar, por el rabillo del ojo, que estaba serenando su respiración- lo que se agradece, ya que turbaba mis instintos masculinos con sus gimoteos- y sonríe.

Mi atención a ella parece ser ignorada simplemente porque mi rostro no es el punto de atracción ahora, esta prosiguiendo con el dibujo.

Yo no deje de verla, obviamente sin ser muy obvio-valga la redundancia-, solo moviendo los ojos. Su mirada se paseaba aleatoriamente, como pretendiendo dar simplemente los detalles de su obra.

Luego, con toda certeza, puedo asegurar que su visión fue a estancarse en mi entre pierna. Se mordió en labio inferior inconscientemente, o eso parece-lo de inconsciente-, tratando de notar algo más de mí entre el vello de mi miembro. No evito la sonrisa ególatra que desprenden mis labios, estoy lo suficientemente excitado como para que mi miembro parezca una gruesa estaca.

Se agradece por el tapado que ella insistió que me coloque, sino, se levantaría sin mucho impedimento y para mostrarse ante la curiosa mirada de mi compañera.

—¡Diablos!—exclama, tocando su sacapuntas con hastió. Obviamente enojada consigo misma al romper la punta de su lápiz.

Eso fue una especie de aviso para mí. No debía tener esta clase de pensamientos en un momento tan normal en lo que es y será mi carrera.

Vuelo a mirar a la puta mugre. Ya tiene unos días y debería limpiarlo. ¡Ba! Eso no es realmente lo que quiero hacer ahora, pero me conviene tratar de concentrarme en eso y no en esos labios carnosos y rosados.

Para mi sorpresa, tiempo después, me pidió que descansemos uno momento. Con su mano derecha movió toda su melena sobre su hombro derecho, echándose un soplo sobre el cuello de su ropa. Tenía calor y no era la única.

Yo le di la espalada y tome una bata que pendía en el respaldo de una silla. Cuando gire, su mirada estaba compenetrada al dibujo. Me acerque para ver el progreso y no pareció notar mi presencia hasta que hable.

—Buen trabajo. Pronto acabaremos—examine como su piel se erizaba por mi aliento en su cuello, me gustaba las reacciones que tenia sobre Sakura. Además de darme cuenta, en ese momento, que ese auricular jamás existió, su celular estaba junto a su cartuchera de lápices y no está conectado a nada—A esta zona le hace falta más trabajo, los dedos se ven amontonados—digo, tratando de adentrarme a lo que realmente concierne.

Es extraño verme a mí mismo en un retrato personificado. Las fotografías son casos diferentes, ya que te muestras tal y como te reflejarías en un espejo. Sin embargo, si alguien te dibuja, lo hace de la manera más fiel posible, pero no puede evitar dibujar ciertas zonas como él o ella te ve, no como realmente estas.

Cuando se dibuja, se mezcla tu esencia de dibujante con la figura que plasmas.

—No hace falta trabajo alguno, solo difumar algunas partes y sombrear otras. Estará listo para entregarlo mañana—que mujer tan terca, no se lo he dicho de mala intención, realmente si lo arregla tendrá un retrato perfecto.

Molesta. Hmp. Esa palabra la define con exactitud.

—No hay prisa—mencione. Ya que quiero juguetear un poco con la chica—Sí tardas un poco más no hay problema—sonrío cuando sus mejillas se encienden, la azore con una velocidad increíble, simplemente por mi tono más grueso y complaciente—Con la cantidad de distracciones que tuviste es obvio que no lo dejes bien realizado… aún.

Su cuerpo tirita, de pies a cabeza, puedo notar como trata en lo posible de mantener el ritmo de su respiración.

Pero es suficiente diversión… por el momento.

—Deberías apagar el móvil.

La noto decepcionada, pues, sus hombros han caído y sus puños se han apretado.

—Lo siento ¿Continuamos?—me dice, con una imitación de su propia voz. No suena bien.

Me alejo no sin antes echarle una última mirada el retrato. Me gusta. Es un buen trabajo.

Me quito la bata y ya me encuentro posicionado mucho antes que Sakura pueda pedírmelo. Esta vez no disimulo mi creciente aburrimiento y que la veo, sin esconder mucho el acto, por el rabillo del ojo.

Pronto Sakura ensancha una sonrisa tan verdadera y satisfecha que no reprimo la pregunta que acabara con todo.

— ¿Acabaste?

Titubea. Contrayendo su cuerpo.

—Casi—responde con las mejillas encendidas de vuelta.

Sakura Haruno, definitivamente, se está tornando interesante.

Era bastante obvio lo que pretendía. Mirarme, y no como un trabajo, sino para apreciar mis atributos físicos, que vale destacar, son resultado de esfuerzo y trabajo duro.

Es una descarda.

Y una muy inocente.

Es una combinación apasionante. Hasta me atrevería a decir que nueva.

Sus reacciones son siempre inesperadas, no reprime ni sus suspiros o gemidos. Hasta que se da cuenta, muy tarde, que la miro con verdadero descaro y, al mismo tiempo, le esbozo.

—Te gusta, Sakura—sí, afirmo, pues sería tonto preguntarle lo obvio. No sé en que momento sus ojos se avivaron con un extraño brillo, fue cautivador.

—Termine—pronuncia contraída con sus gestos.

Instintivamente mis pies se dirigen a ella, la necesito. Necesito comprobar si ese brillo perduraría.

Ella, como espere, se pone tensa sin siquiera notarlo. Desvió entonces mi objetivo, disimulando que es el cuadro de dibujo.

Observo el terminado y me gusta, solo eso. Veo cada rayado y noto, con un enojo repentino, que no ha modificado el puño.

Eso me molesta sin entender porque, se supone que no sería mi problema, es el suyo. Respiro hondo e inhalo sin querer su aroma. Eso me desequilibra. Me siento animado por su olor y sé, que si no me muevo, la terminare besando.

Eso es, hasta para mí mismo, un pensamiento nuevo y raro.

—Buen trabajo—es lo último que digo, para salir de sala rápido.

Esto no me gusta, para nada.

…

Tarde.

Llegara tarde, como siempre.

Me irrita estas actitudes de la personas. La puntualidad es un requisito fundamental en la vida por más que se tratase de una simple y tonta clase. La veo llegar presuroso y casi boto todo lo que trae consigo al llegar a su silla.

Estiro mis labios, ha sido por demás gracioso ver su rostro afligido. Sakura se sienta y Might Guy, el curioso maestro, comienza la clase.

Somos pocos alumnos, como es de esperarse, integramos el gran salón que tiene distribuidos los caballetes y taburetes en zonas estratégicas.

Capto toda la clase con mucha atención, ya que estoy impaciente por la corrección de esa molesta chica.

Cuando Guy toma su cuaderno su mirada lo dice todo, es un jodido gay, sus ojos se han oscurecido y Sakura, particularmente, parece no notarlo.

Hasta que el trata de encontrar su voz y le advierte las correcciones.

—Sakura. Excelente trabajo—la tensión a la que se veía sometida pareció desaparecer con la simple oración—Aunque falta un poco más de precisión con el puño—dijo, mirándola y sonriendo como si tratase de no sonar muy duro—El resto es perfección total. Tu modelo te ayudo bastante, por eso escogí este tema para ustedes—sus ojos se movieron hacia mí por unos mili segundos y sentí una leve arcada— Encárgate de ese detalle y preséntamelo luego.

Ella no está feliz con la devolución. La sonrisa más falsa se impone en su rostro y, luego, como he esperado durante todo el día, me mira.

Y yo, totalmente fiel a mi carácter, muequeo una frase.

—"_Te lo dije"_

Dice bajo una grosería y me imagino a mi mismo callando esa maleducada boca. Eso me pone, irremediablemente, de buen humor.

Guy comienza a emitirá la lista de los demás trabajos.

—Sasuke Uchiha: El nacimiento de Venus.

Esto es… perfecto.

Me inclino sobre mi lugar y veo como Sakura tensa cada musculo de su espalda.

Tal vez me divierta mucho dibujándola.

—Recuerden que de esto dependerá que aprueben el semestre. Deben ayudar a su compañeros como ellos les han ayudado— termina con eso la clase, permitiendo que todos se preparen para salir.

Paso a lado de su butaca, tocándole el hombro para que me preste atención.

—Hoy, en mi casa, a las seis—su mutismo me molesta, pero lo tomo bien porque aun no puede digerir la noticia— Ya la conoces.

La dejo antes que pueda añadir algo más. Tengo bastante en que ocuparme.

…

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Lamento si no les gusto (oh a quien engaño, no lo lamento, escribir desde la perspectiva de Sasuke es muy interesante xD) __fue un reto propio, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo ya es la continuación del fic…_

_Nos leemos_

_Paz_

_;)_


	3. Belleza Femenina

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arte**

**.**

**.**

_Belleza femenina_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mis manos sudan y tengo que frotármelos, repetidas veces, contra mi torso.

—Estúpido trabajo—replico, observando con detenimiento la puerta.

_Eres tan predecible._

Contuve la respiración. Sí, se está burlando a mi costa. Vi a la pequeña Sakura mental con una sonrisa ganadora, acostada sobre un sillón de playa levantando apenas su mirada hacia mí. El libro que sostenía sus ahora bronceados dedos es el sin vergüenza "Tentando a la bestia" de Lora Leigh.

Pedazo de libro caliente y fantasioso… me han contado.

Fruncí la boca al analizar que tal vez esa personilla interna jamás desaparecería y me sentí depresiva por ello.

_Soy tú—_ me recordó—_Soy tus pensamientos más amorfos y contenidos. Tus deseos reprimidos. Solo te libraras de mi con tu propia aceptación…Así que como finges escandalizarte por este libro que sostengo—_levanto el libro—_Así también tú y yo sabemos que has leído toda la serie en descargas digitales, por temor a que tu compañera de cuarto encuentre los libros en físico._

El volado del vestido turquesa jugaba con la pequeña corriente de aire, eso me distrajo del análisis personal en la que me sometía mi propio yo. Mi impaciencia se acrecentó, pero yo soy la culpable, vine unos minutos antes de lo estipulado.

El peso sobre mi hombro derecho me recordó que ahí colgaba mi mochila con algunas prendas que pretenderían ocultar mi desnudes en un grado superfluo, es lo menos que podía hacer, como también ciertos elementos necesarios.

Trate de hacerme una imagen mental de lo que vería. La concha de utilería de la facultad simétricamente colocada junto al fondo de tapiz, a Sasuke a lo lejos mirándome, y a mi misma al borde de la demencia por diez infinitos segundos.

Ensimismada con mis demonios internos no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido ante la presencia de Sasuke. Mi cerebro con la capacidad innata de mandar mensajes rápidos para enrojecer mis pómulos, pero sumamente lentos para hacer sinapsis y transmitir mis pensamientos a mi lengua, me dejan como la chica retrasada que él ya supone que soy.

—Pasa—murmura, luego de haberle ignorado el saludo de manera involuntaria.

¡Pero quien le manda a ese hombre vestir así!

Dejarme muda probablemente fue su primera intención. Estoy más que segura. Vestía simplemente un pantalón vaquero desgatado gris, que se sostenía de sus caderas por simple suerte y dejaban ver un poco la línea del elástico del bóxer. Sus caderas pequeñas, marcadas a los lados por unas líneas de fibroso musculo y todo su abdomen con caminos tonificados noqueo incluso a mi "yo" interna.

Lo seguí abrasando con un deje infantil mi mochila, quedándome parada cerca de la puerta.

La casa de Sasuke tenía cierta peculiaridad. Al ingresar a la misma, por naturaleza propia de cada hogar, chocas con la sala- lugar donde estoy- luego por una puerta comunicadora da a otro salón que es el que utiliza Sasuke como su "sala artística" en donde realiza sus obras en general. De ese lugar solo da a tres puertas, en la cual una supongo es para la cocina, dormitorio y baño respectivamente… aunque hasta ahora nunca he entrado en ellos.

—Ponte cómoda—lo decía por mera cortesía, pero no dude en hundirme en el sofá y esperar la siguiente indicación.

Nunca fui modelo, ni pretendo serlo. Mi trabajo se sitúa más bien detrás de los taburetes, observando a otras personas en su máxima expresión corpórea sin nada más que ellos y su anatomía.

Es un trabajo que implica mucha auto aceptación. Tienen mis respetos.

Sasuke entra y sale de su "sala artística" y apenas me dedica alguna miradas fortuitas.

Hasta que diez minutos después y de casi haber roto mi labio inferior por morderlo tanto en un tic nervioso, él llega hasta mi.

—Entra y desvístete—el tono despectivo y la carencia de sentimientos en sus palabras no fue lo que más me impacto. Fue la orden. Mis bragas se mojaron y mi rostro se frunció en una mueca fea.

—¿Disculpa?—fingí demencia por cinco segundos para darle oportunidad de resarcir sus palabras. Ante su mirada dura, expresando muy bien que no entendía una mierda del porque mi sentimiento de ofensa, añadí—Las ordenes las guardas para otro tipo de personas. Somos compañeros—me apresure a establecer el contexto—Y el respeto es lo único que hará que el trabajo sea llevadero.

Sí mi discurso corto y conciso sorprendió a Sasuke, no lo note. Solo un atisbo de sonrisa satisfactoria creí ver por un momento fugaz.

Antes que el responda con algo ofensivo o haciéndome sentir que yo tergiverso sus oraciones, me puse de pie y susurre un audible "mientras más rápido, mejor" y camine a una velocidad exagerada a la sala artística.

Y como las sorpresas eran el menú del día. Yo aun enfrentaría algunas.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos?!—blasfeme sin tapujos.

Sasuke me había seguido camino hacia su taburete, ignorando mi sorpresa.

La decoración carecía de todo sentido. No había concha, ni el tapiz de fondo.

¿El nacimiento de Venus necesita almohadones? Pues es lo único que veo sobre el piso: almohadones rojos y negros. También un fondo de paraíso nocturno, muy ambiguo.

—Sasuke—sisee su nombre con algo de rabia, él permaneció inmutable.

—Es mi punto de vista del Nacimiento de Venus—sentencio, en modo de respuesta.

Inhale profundo. Bien, no es mi jodido problema como él realice su trabajo, yo cumplo con ayudarlo.

—¿Dónde me posicionare?—Sasuke apunto los almohadones e hice la analogía inmediata que esa sería mi seudo concha.

—Está puerta da al baño —me señalo la izquierda—puedes cambiarte allí.

Me debatí unos segundos entre decir un "Gracias" irónico o un "Cretino" totalmente sincero.

Al final decido no hablar.

El baño es ameno, de un tamaño que cualquier mujer tomaría como perfecto. Tenía la distancia suficiente entre el retrete, la tina, ducha y el lavado. Me sorprende lo ordenado y limpio que está. Observo mi reflejo del espejo y no me gusta: mis mejillas sumamente rosadas y mis labios temblando ligeramente. Parezco una puberta viendo por primera vez porno y se debate entre si le gusta o no.

Decido entonces ponerme en acción.

El nacimiento de Venus es una pintura exquisita. Refleja el nacimiento de la diosa más sensual y la definición de belleza para una cultura. Rodeada de ángeles y hombres hambrientos de ella, su cuerpo y su ser.

¿Cómo se supone que yo inspire todo eso?

A pesar de ser artista y, en general, nosotros somos conocido por nuestra forma tan liberal de pensar y actuar, yo aun me estanco en ciertas cosas…

Mi cuerpo es un santuario aparte que siempre quedo fuera de liga en cualquier sentido. Es una parte que no quiero que sufra mis atropellos artísticos y fluidas locuras.

Guarde mi ropa bien doblada en la mochila y me vi en desnudes. Mi cuerpo es esbelto y tonificado gracias a las clases de Pilates que Ino me obliga tomar con ella. Aun así mis senos, pequeños y bien levantados, me avergüenzan al endurecerse.

Esto es agobiante.

Saco un corpiño sin tirantes de tono piel y me la coloco suavemente. También me decido por dejarme una braga ambientada con el color de mi piel.

El espejo no miente al mostrarme mis nervios y como los vellos del brazo se me erizan al pensar que Sasuke vera casi sin nada en sima. Pero algo más me pone preocupada. Mi centro se encuentra mojada y caliente.

Esto está mal.

Muy mal.

Solté mi pelo, que me llega hasta las caderas, y conecte el rizador para ondular un poco mi cabello. Trato con todas mis fuerzas ser un retrato fiel de la pintura.

El resultado me gusta. Mi cabello rosa es brillante y se presta para los peinados.

Salí a posicionarme, sorprendiéndome al encontrar pétalos de rosa blanca esparcido estratégicamente sobre los almohadones, dándole el contraste romántico que le faltaba al lugar. Sasuke no está en la sala lo que me permite respirar con tranquilidad por unos segundos.

Cinco segundos duro mi tiempo de relax y lo vi entrar de la sala con unos pinceles en la mano, totalmente absorto e ignorando mi presencia.

Se sentó detrás del caballete y alzo un poco la mirada hacia mí. Yo tome la posición de la diosa, con mi brazo derecho cubría mis pechos y con el izquierdo mi pubis.

Su mirada me examino cada rincón de mi cuerpo, provocando esa sensación de erotismo que estremecía cada fibra de mi ser. Movió sus cejas en un estado analítico y antes que pueda formular una oración preguntando si no me posiciono bien, él se pone de pie y viene hacia mí.

El aire se siente pesado y tengo que entre abrir mis labios para respirar mejor.

Sasuke no me quita la mirada de encima. Estira su mano y yo retrocedo por instinto.

—No estás como deberías—susurra.

Puedo sentir el calor que desprende su mano al acariciar mi cabello y removerlo hacia atrás.

—Esto—apunto el corpiño—y esto—ahora apunta la braga— Sobran.

Trague saliva. Esto se está dimensionando a otros estratos.

Él, sin embargo, rodea mi cuerpo y palpa mi espalda, desde la zona baja de misma hasta el broche de mi corpiño.

—Sasuke…

—Me es imposible hacer mi trabajo con esto—murmura, apresurándose ante mi llamada—Te lo voy a quitar.

Maldición. ¿Por qué su ronca y sedada voz retuerce mi cuerpo?

El corpiño cae y, esta vez, levanto ambos brazos para cubrirme.

Siento que él bufa. Su aliento choca con mi espalda desnuda y me estremezco.

—Permíteme dirigirte, Sakura—yo asiento lentamente, cerrando los ojos y buscando algo pudor en alguna esquina de mí ser.

Sus dedos calientes dejan una marca indeleble en mi piel. Está contorneando mi cintura hasta las caderas, se detuvo en el elástico de mi ropa interior.

—Es por el trabajo, Sakura—dice, tratando de asegurarme que no hay motivos ajenos a estos al deslizar mi ropa interior hacia abajo.

Pronto detengo su mano y siento la tensión de cada uno de sus dedos.

—Yo me encargo—apenas y pude susurrar. Tenía vergüenza que vea lo empapado que estaba mis bragas.

Me lo saque por completo con mi mano izquierda, sin descuidar mis senos. Y lo lance hacia mi mochila.

—Me diste tu consentimiento—sonó terriblemente herido. Como si le doliese que yo no le dejara sacarme mi ropa intima.

Al fin dejo mi espalda para verme de frente. Él chasqueo la lengua y agarro ambos brazos.

—Sakura, permíteme…

Los deslizo a ambos, mis brazos, a sus poses respectivas.

Dejo entre ver mi pezón izquierdo y mi pubis lo cubrió con mi mano y una masa de cabello.

—Perfecto—salió de sus labios con excitaron y jubilo, como si obtuviera el mejor premio de todos al tenerme así.

Me hizo retroceder un poco, para quedar justo en medio de todas las almohada y se alejo.

Detrás del bastidor su rostro se volvió a normalizar. Comenzó a retratarme.

—Relaja el rostro—advirtió con aspereza.

—Bien—mordí mi labio inferior y asentí.

—¿Nerviosa?—añadió con algo de sorna y llevándose el pincel entre los labios.

—¿Debería estarlo?—esto se torna en una conversación ambigua a pasos agigantados.

—Tal vez, sí—guardo silencio y observo su dibujo y a mí, intermitente—No te muevas—ordeno.

Me quede como me pidió, había ladeado un poco la cabeza y mis ojos se abrían un poco más. Tal vez le gusto mi expresión por eso me pidió quedarme así.

La sesión duro, más o menos, casi dos horas.

Mis pies entumecidos junto con mis brazos me hicieron preguntar.

—¿Terminaras pronto?

—Ya lo hice.

Trague saliva y busque desesperadamente la bata. Estoy en clara desventaja.

Ignore el hecho que el me devolvió, lo sepa o no, lo que yo le hice cuando lo retrate. La tela me cubrió y al agacharme para tomar mi mochila Sasuke me toca el hombro, agachándose sobre mí y pega su cara a mi cachete.

—Perfecta—susurra—Absolutamente perfecta.

Oh, Dios. Esto es demasiado caliente y bueno para mí.

—Sasuke, me tengo que vestir—digo con los últimos vestigios de cordura que me quedan.

Él me ignora y delinea mi hombro sobre la tela. Me obliga a ponerme erecta y me gira hacia su torso desnudo.

—El juego del gato y el ratón termina ahora—espeta, entrelazando sus dedos en la base de mi cráneo y acercándose a mis labios—¿O no?

Yo levanto mis manos y los entrelazo detrás de su cuello.

—Bésame.

¡¿Qué diablos importa?!

He deseado esto desde el principio. Él tocándome. Él acariciándome. Él delirándome.

Y me besa.

Agradezco a todos los dioses, a Guy, al cielo. Sasuke delinea mis labios con su lengua y la introduce suavemente. Recorre mis encías y toma contacto con mi lengua, empezando las caricias más dulces entre nuestros labios y. para acabar, muerde mi labio inferior al separarse.

Fue rápido y jodidamente sexy.

Mis ojos permanecen cerrados unos segundos más, captando su olor y calor. Al abrirlos no soporto su mirada sosteniendo la mía.

Me acobardo y corro hacia el baño.

_Pareces una criá—_me reprocha mi yo interno, quien se abanica con sus manos_—fue lo más sexy y ardiente que hemos vivido._

Muy a mi pesar, estuve de acuerdo.

Al acabar de vestirme decidí salir. Debía comportarme como alguien madura y sensata. Fue solo un beso. Un caliente y hambriento beso que solo me dejo deseando más.

Al atravesar la puerta que da a la sala, inesperadamente, Sasuke, me toma de la cintura y pega sus labios a oído.

—Nos vemos mañana—me besa en los labios.

—¿La misma hora?—respondo cuando suelta mi boca y va a mi cuello.

—Más temprano—besa mi mentón—Debemos acabar lo que dejamos pendiente.

Mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho.

¿Sabes acaso lo sexy que es? ¿Qué sus palabras solo me incitan a querer quedarme y desistir de irme? ¿Sabe lo que me provoca cada rose suyo?

Apenas me beso y ya estoy así ¡No me imagino lo que será si me hace el amor!

—Sakura—me llama, sacándome de mi cavilaciones—Tú, me perteneces.

Lo último me atonto lo suficiente para olvidarme hasta de mi nombre. Y me alejo de él, despidiéndome con una sonrisa tímida.

Oh, por Dios. Ayúdame.

…

_¡Hola!_

_Tanto tiempo… lamento mis demoras, sigo sin notebook propio y es todo un tema poder escribir algo. Pero bueno ¿Les gusto?_

_Estoy algo oxidada en la escritura, sabrán perdonarme todos los errores encontrados._

_Me despido._

_Paz_

_;)_


End file.
